Ludwig
Stats Age:?? Birthday: 3rd October Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Species: Werewolf Likes: Beer, organisation, Ulbrecht, sausages, most kinds of meaty food, running, keeping fit, Feliciano, rain. Dislikes: Vampires, cats, snow, pasta (due to long years of exposure). History Ludwig was turned as a very young child, and cannot remember anything from before he was a werewolf. Thankfully, this kind of memory loss is common in werewolves, so he didn't feel too uncertain. He was lucky enough to be a member of one of the most prolific werewolf packs in Europe, having been turned by Alpha Ulbrecht himself. Despite Ulbrecht's stoic demeanor, the relationship between the two was close, similar to father and son. Ludwig admired his Alpha greatly, and strove to act as he did in all situations. The rest of the pack doted on their smallest member, to Ludwig's eternal embarrassment. It wasn't his fault that, since he was still small, when he transformed it was into something more like a puppy than a wolf... When Ulbrecht was preparing for the assault on the Hunters, gathering packs from all over the world to strengthen their numbers, Ludwig was forced to work in the background because of his youth. Neither side could call the battle a victory afterwards, Ulbrecht's return was greeted with celebration, but Ludwig could see something was wrong with his Alpha. He didn't pry, knowing Ulbrecht was hardly the type to divulge his feelings to a younger member of the pack, but kept close to provide support if needed. It was the middle of the night when he woke to hear the sound of footsteps. Ulbrecht, already awake, told Ludwig to stay where he was, and lead the rest of their (now reduced) pack to deal with the intruder. There were snarls and barks just beyond the trees, but Ludwig stuck to his orders, no matter how much he wanted to help. He was nearly fully grown, but Ulbrect's word was law... None of his pack ever came back. After waiting three weeks, Ludwig was forced to realise that Ulbrecht was dead, as were the rest. He wandered, alone, across Germany and then into the north of Italy, not paying attention to the cycle of the moon, he was so miserable. This meant he was caught off guard when the full moon finally came about. He retreated up a mountain as fast as possible thinking it would keep him away from any people. He changed, losing his sense of self in the light of the moon, and prowled along the tops of the mountains, seemingly alone. What he didn't expect was to run across a teenage boy, shivering in the snow, having gotten seperated and lost from his skiing instructor. Feliciano was possibly the worst werewolf Ludwig had ever had the misfortune to come across. In fact, he acted more like an excited puppy than like the proud beast he was meant to be. Ludwig despaired of him, but knew it was his responsability to look after him, since he'd turned him in the first place. Over time, Feliciano's lighthearted demeanor and trusting personality became a staple in Ludwig's life, and he promised himself he would do his best to protect his tiny pack (because god knew Feliciano would be useless on his own). Category:Werewolves